Only One
by EviLisa2101
Summary: "Hyung, jebal... Aku tak bisa bernafas tanpamu.", "Mian, tapi aku tak bisa"/Kau adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya, kau akan ada saat aku bernafas dan memerlukan hangatnya peluk/HAEHYUK fic!/U-Kiss exMember&Member as Supporting cast!/3Shoot! Chap 1 Up!/Inspiration on 'U-Kiss - Only One' song/RnR please?


"_Aku amat sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkan aku?" tanya namja manis itu. Namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati namja manis itu._

_GREP!_

"_Mian, aku tak bisa."_

_Langkahnya sudah hampir menjauh—namun, kembali di tahan hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya sebenarnya ingin membalas, tapi tidak bisa karena dia ingin yang merengkuhnya tubuhnya itu merasa bahagia. _

"_Hyung~ Jebal… Aku tak bisa bernafas tanpamu."_

_Bagai tercekat, namja tampan itu tak mampu menjawab. Dia merasa dadanya sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar ketika dirinya harus mendengar ucapan polos dari mulut namja manis itu._

_Dan, namja manis itu pun akhirnya membiarkan namja tampan itu mendorong dirinya hingga tersungkur di tanah. Menatap pedih dirinya yang sudah pergi menjauhi ia dengan seorang yeoja berambut curly yang menggunakan Lamborghini merah itu. Mata bulat indahnya yang tertutupi oleh kelopak sipitnya itupun akhirnya kembali menggenangkan aliran kesedihan._

_ZEESHH!_

_ZESSSH!_

_Suara petir yang menyambar itupun akhirnya masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Terasa sangat menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya. _

"_Saranghae…" bisiknya. Berharap angin mengantarkannya pada namja tampan yang kini masih menatapnya—sangat hampa—dari kejauhan._

**.**

**_Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**U-Kiss – Only One **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ +supporting cast /  
slight!U-Kiss couple.

**Genre:  
**Romance – Angst

**Rated**:  
T

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Alternate Universal, Out of Character, semi Mature content, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

**-Author POV-**

"Selamat datang~"

_Namja_ manis itu terdiam tepat di depan _café_ yang kini masih terbuka itu. Mata sipitnya sesekali hanya diam mengedarkan pandangan kosong ke arah pelanggan yang masuk ke dalamnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk sambil membukakan pintu pada pelanggan yang akan masuk. Wajahnya yang manis layaknya _yeoja_ itu memang menjadi kebanggaannya saat ini. Setiap orang akan larut memandang wajah polosnya yang di bingkai rahang tegas yang menawan bila di lihat.

Lee Hyukjae, nama _namja_ manis itu. Bibir _kissable-_nya yang merekah layaknya _strawberry_ itu terlihat menggoda. Apalagi bila tersenyum, bibirnya itu menjadi satu _asset_ kebanggaan karena mempertegas wajahnya yang manis itu.

"En He-_ge_." Hyukjae langsung tersenyum ke arah seorang _namja_ mungil berwajah imut yang masuk ke _café_-nya. _Namja_ mungil tersebut langsung menarik tangan Hyukjae membuat _namja_ manis itu agak kelimpungan. Dia kemudian menurut saja ketika _namja_ imut dengan pipi _chubby_-nya itu menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu sudut 'Miracle' _Café_ itu.

"Aku harus bekerja Henry-_ah_. Nanti saja yah aku menemanimu? Janji." Ujar Hyukjae sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah _namja_ manis bernama Henry itu. Henry hanya menggeleng dan mengeluarkan jurus Mochi _eyes_-nya(?) ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian menurunkan tangannya.

"_Ne, ne_… Aku akan menemanimu." Ujarnya akhirnya. Henry langsung bertepuk tangan riang dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis ke arah _namja_ imut di hadapannya ini.

"_Gege_, sampai kapan kau akan bekerja di sini?" tanya Henry sambil memainkan jemari Hyukjae layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku tak tahu, Mochi. Tapi nanti bila nanti seandainya Xander _hyung_ jadi menjemputku ke Seoul, maka aku akan ikut dengannya di sana, melanjutkan usaha _Appa_-ku yang sempat terbengkalai." Ujar Hyukjae sambil mencubit gemas kedua belah pipi Henry. Ia menyerngit ketika melihat Henry langsung berhenti memainkan jarinya dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua pipi Henry agar _namja_ imut itu mendongak. Henry langsung menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Eummb… Berarti… _Gege_ akan meninggalkan Henly dan yang lainnya di sini, bila seandainya _Gege_ jadi ke Seoul." Hyukjae sebenarnya tak tega ketika mendengar ucapan Henry itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah keputusannya. Dan lagi pula ia sudah berjanji dengan kakaknya, Alexander Lee Eusebio, untuk ikut dengannya ke Seoul. Lagipula ia bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji.

"Henry…" panggil Hyukjae sambil menangkup kedua tangan Henry dan menaruhnya agar berdampingan dengannya.

"Aku janji, setelah di sana nanti disana usahaku dan Xander _hyung _sukses, maka aku akan membuka cabang di Mokpo ini, dan kembali ke sini untuk mengurusnya." Henry kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae, memastikan tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

"_Really_?" tanyanya. Hyukjae mengangguk membuat Henry langsung tersenyum lima jari hingga memperlihatkan pipinya yang sangat tembam dan juga matanya yang menyipit.

"Ehem!" HenHyuk langsung menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tinggi menjulang(?) yang berdiri di samping mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hyukjae langsung nyengir dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Henry.

"_Mianhae, _Mimi. Aku tak akan mengambil Mochi-mu kok." Ujarnya sambil membentuk tanda 'V' pada kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya. Mimi—Zhoumi—hanya mendengus dan kemudian duduk di tempat kosong di samping Henry.

"_Bao _Henry, jangan sampai kau berusaha merubah kodratmu menjadi _Seme_-nya En He."

PLETAK!

"Auw! Yak, mengapa kau menjitakku?" sungut Zhoumi ke arah Hyukjae yang mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya lucu. Henry yang melihat tingkah kedua orang di depannya ini hanya memutar bola mata kesal. Tak sadarkah dua manusia di depannya ini bahwa ia yang paling muda di sini?

"Yak! Aku tak pantas menjadi _Uke_. Bila di pasangkan dengan Henry juga aku yakin menjadi _Seme_-nya!"

"Itu menurutmu. Wajahmu itu terlalu manis dan cantik untuk menjadi _Seme_. Paling-paling juga di pasangkan dengan _Uke_ manapun, kaulah yang jadi _Uke_-nya."

PLETAK!

"Enak saja! Aku tetap _Seme_! Kau tak lihat tubuh tegapku?"

JETAK!

"Apa yang mau di lihat? Tubuh kaya keripik tanpa isi begitu mau di lihat."

PLAK!

"Ishh~"

"Tch… Mimi-_ge_, En He-_ge_, sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak-anak saja." Ujar Henry sambil mendecih, berusaha menghentikan adu mulut dan adu jitak(?) antara Zhoumi dan Hyukjae.

"Benar, apa kalian tak ingat umur?" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba yang baru saja datang dari dapur, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati meja tempat ketiga _namja_ itu berada. Hyukjae tersenyum ke arah _namja_ cantik itu. Leeteuk, _namja_ cantik pemilik _café_ tempat Hyukjae bekerja.

"Ah, Teukie _hyung_." sapanya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum cantik dan mengambil tempat kosong di samping Hyukjae.

"Tumben kalian berdua ke _café_-ku. Apa mau numpang makan gratis?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ZhouRy dengan dagunya. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh di tambah ketika melihat wajah cemberut dari kedua pasangan China di depannya itu.

"Kami juga tidak akan meminta makan gratis 'kok pada orang pelit seperti Li Te-_ge_." Ujar Henry sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya membalasnya dengan _deathglare _khasnya. Hyukjae dan Zhoumi pun makin tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

_**2 Month later…**_

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Xander pada adiknya itu. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat kopernya dari _mansion_ kecilnya itu. Dia menyusul Xander yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju Ferrari X5-nya yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah minimalis itu.

"HYUKJAE!" Hyukjae langsung menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang _namja_ yang berlari dari jauh mendekatinya—yang sudah ingin menutup pintu _mansion_. Dia tersenyum miris ketika menyadari ketiga _namja_ itu.

GREP!

"Hiks… Hiks… Aku akan merindukanmu, _Gege_." Ujar Henry sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kanannya. Dia kemudian membalas pelukan Henry tak kalah eratnya. Keduanya sama-sama menangis untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka benar-benar terpisah. Tak berapa lama, pelukan itupun terlepas.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Mochi." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kedua pipi tembam Henry yang basah oleh air mata. Tak sadarkah ia dengan pipinya sendiri?

"Bukan hanya Henry, aku dan yang lainnya juga akan merindukanmu." Ujar Leeteuk sambil menghelus surai merah kecoklatan milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae kembali menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk.

"Tentu _hyung_, aku juga akan sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Wajah malaikatmu, kebaikanmu, dan kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang kakak selama aku kesepian di Mokpo." Ujarnya sambil terisak. Leeteuk tersenyum namun air mata juga ikut meleleh dari mata malaikatnya.

"Tentu, aku takkan pernah berhenti menganggapmu adik kesayanganku." Leeteuk kembali menghelus surai Hyukjae.

"Hey! Kau lupa ada seorang lagi di sini?" Hyukjae langsung melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dari Leeteuk dan beralih ke arah Zhoumi. Dia meninju pelan lengan Zhoumi.

"Berjanji jaga Henry untukku! Dan jaga Leeteuk _hyung_ juga. Aku akan segera kembali saat waktunya memungkinkan." Ujarnya sambil mencubit hidung mancung Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya bisa mengaduh dan membalasnya dengan menyentil pelan kening Hyukjae. Mereka tertawa walau sebenarnya air mata masih membanjiri wajah mereka.

"Hyukkie-_ah_~" Hyukjae langsung menoleh ke arah mobil dan mendapati _namja_ tampan namun manis tengah menunggu di depan pintu penumpang. Hyukjae langsung mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga sahabatnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan merindukan kalian. Jagalah diri kalian, dan jangan lupakan aku." Ujarnya. Mereka berempat kemudian saling berpelukan.

"Tentu, kami takkan pernah melupakan _namja_ manis _hyperactive_ yang sangat menggilai _strawberry _ini. Kau juga jaga dirimu, Seoul bukanlah pulau biasa seperti Mokpo ini." Hyukjae hanya mengangguk begitu mendengar nasihat Leeteuk. Dia kemudian kembali mengambil kopernya dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatap punggungnya miris.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam pintu penumpang depan dan duduk setelah memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi terlebih dahulu. Dia kemudian membuka kaca mobil dan kembali melambaikan tangannya ke arah Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Henry—yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga oleh ketiganya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menaikkan kaca mobilnya begitu mobil itu sudah melaju menjauhi ketiga sahabatnya.

'_Aku sayang kalian Teukie hyung, Koala, Mochi. Goodbye Mokpo…'_

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

Setelah menempuh 5 jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil Xander _hyung_, kami pun akhirnya tiba di kota Seoul. Wah~ besar sekali. Gedung-gedung mewah berdiri di sekitar jalanan. Jarang ada gedung sebesar ini di Mokpo, alih-alih ada paling hanya hotel.

"Kau suka?" aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari kaca mobil dan beralih menatap Xander _hyung_. Aku menganggukan kepalaku yang di balas sentilan di kening dari jari lentik dan panjang Xander _hyung_. Urgh… Memangnya ada apa di keningku? Kenapa banyak sekali yang suka menyentilnya?

"Kita ke apartemen _hyung_ dulu, kau perlu istirahat. Lihatlah, sudah hampir malam, tak mungkin kita pergi ke restoran terlebih dahulu." Aku hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya selama aku bisa betah berada di sini, aku juga senang. Aku kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kaca jendela dan lebih leluasa menatap gedung-gedung tinggi dan beberapa pertokoan karena mobil Xander _hyung_ berhenti di lampu merah.

"Aku harus mulai membiasakan diri disini."

**-Eunhyuk POV end-**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

"Eunghh.." seorang _namja_ manis menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya. Mata bulat indah nan jernihnya yang terbingkai kelopak sipit itu kembali mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Bibir merah _cherry_-nya kembali di kerucutkan ketika melihat jam di dinding.

"Tch, kau bangun kesiangan, Hyukkie." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri setika. Hyukkie—Hyukjae—itupun akhirnya segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Yah, ia memang tidurnya di kamarnya—didalam apartemen Xander—yang memang di khususkan kakak kandungnya itu untuknya. Lagipula kamar Xander memang ada tiga kamar, satu kamar pemiliknya, satu kamarnya, dan satu lagi khusus kamar tamu. Dia berjalan gontai menuju _wastafel_ dalam kamar mandi dan segera mencuci wajah kusut sehabis bangun tidurnya dengan air agar terlihat segar. Setelah menikat giginya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, ia pun langsung berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas di sudut dapur. Matanya langsung berbinar begitu mendapati banyak kotak susu _strawberry_ dan _strawberry shortcake, _besertadengan camilan _strawberry _lainnya. -_-

"Ck, dasar Kerropi _hyung_!" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu kotak susu _strawberry_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas.

.

_Another side_…

"HUATCHIM!" Eli langsung terperanjat kaget begitu mendengar suara bersin mendadak dari _namjachingu_-nya itu. Dia yang sedari tadi sibuk di kasir langsung menghampiri Xander yang berdiri di depan pintu pegawai sambil mengusap hidung mancungnya.

"Kau tak apa, _hyung_?" tanyanya. Xander hanya menggeleng dan segera mengusap kembali hidungnya. Eli hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera mengambil _tissue_ dari kantungnya dan mengusap pelan hidung Xander. Setelah bersih ia langsung mengecup pelan pucuk hidung kekasihnya itu membuahkan dua rona merah di pipi Xander.

"Ish~ Dasar _Lovey Dovey_!" cibir seorang _namja_ manis di belakang mereka. Xander mendengus ke arah _namja_ manis bernama Hoon itu. Sementara Hoon malah melenggang pergi melewati mereka.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena di tinggal Soohyun _hyung_ pergi dengan adiknya Dongho ke Jepang bukan? Tenang, mereka hanya tiga hari di sana, nanti juga kembali kok ke kamu Hoonie~" Goda Eli pada Hoon. Wajah Hoon sebenarnya memerah namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan malah memilih untuk mengantar nampan berisi piring kotor bekas minuman mereka di tangannya itu ke arah dapur restoran. Xander sendiri terkikik geli begitu melihat wajah merah Hoon itu.

"Woy! Kerja! Jangan pacaran mulu!" seru _namja _cantik dari arah depan pintu restoran yang baru akan di buka. Xander mendengus dan memilih mendorong Eli ke arah kasir kembali.

"Kau juga biasanya pacaran terus dengan Kibummie, Kevin-_ah_!" seru Xander sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah _namja _cantik itu.

"Ada apa membicarakanku?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur restoran dengan Hoon di belakangnya. _Namja_ cantik bernama Kevin itu pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mendatangi _namja_ tampan itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya.

"Bummie _hyung_… Lihat Xander _hyung_ mengolokku terus!" adunya kepada _namja_ tampan di hadapannya yang di panggilnya Bummie—Kibum—. Xander mendengus lagi dan kembali memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kevin. Kevin pun membalasnya. Kibum dan Eli hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah _Uke_ mereka.

Hoon yang melihatnya pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu. Mengingat tingkahnya yang biasanya berpembawaan tenang dan datar itu malah terlihat _out of character _jadinya, membuat KeMaru dan EliXander _sweatdrop_.

"Huweee~ Soohie _hyung_, kapan kau pulang?" rengeknya sambil masuk ke dalam dapur kembali. Jaeseop dan Kisseop yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _café_ dengan pakaian _waiters_ hanya cengo dan melongokkan wajah mereka tak percaya melihat tingkah si _Calm Face_ yang OOC itu.

"Kenapa lagi mahluk satu itu?" tanya Jaeseop dan Kisseop hampir bersamaan.

"Biasa, yang ditinggal _Seme_-nya ke Jepang." Jawab Eli santai sambil merangkul kembali pinggang Xander. 2Seop pun hanya ber'Oh'ria dan mereka semua pun akhirnya fokus ke pekerjaan mereka. Membiarkan seorang Yeo Hoon Min mengomel ria(?) lewat telpon pada kekasihnya, Shin Soohyun yang berada di Jepang. Sementara 'adik mereka', Dongho hanya tertawa melihat Soohyun yang frustasi karena salah satu _Hyung_ kesayangannya mengambek pada kekasihnya untuk segera pulang dari Jepang apabila sudah selesai dengan urusan kantornya di cabang Jepang, yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya itu.

.

_Kembali ke Hyukjae…_

Hyukjae pun segera memasukkan gelas yang tadi di pakainya untuk meminum susu _strawberry_ ke dalam _wastafel _pencucian. Dia kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah ruang TV.

"Xander _hyung_ kemana, yah?" tanyanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan TV.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanyanya—entah pada siapa—setelah mendapati sebuah _note_ kuning kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja di depannya.

_**Chagi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah bekerja dulu untuk hari ini. Kau bisa beristirahat dulu satu hari penuh. Nanti akan ada sahabat Hyung yang datang berkunjung ke rumah, kau temanilah dulu dia. **_

_**Kerropi :)**_

"Yah~ Sendirian deh." Keluhnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu. Ia langsung mengambil _remote_ TV yang ada di samping _note_ kecil itu dan mulai menghidupkan TV. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan juga gusi merahnya begitu mendapati TV itu menampilkan mahluk kotak berwarna kuning dengan temannya yang berbentuk bintang dan berwarna merah muda itu tengah berebut seekor siput bermata bulat besar nan panjang dengan rumah keongnya yang berwarna merah muda. Ah, rupanya ia tengah menyaksikan_ Spongebob Squarepants. _-_-

TING! TONG!

TING! TONG!

Suara bel itupun akhirnya menghentikan keasyikannya menonton TV, dengan malas-malas ia berjalan ke arah pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Mungkinkah teman Xander yang kakaknya bilang itu?

Dia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati punggung tegap seorang _namja_ dengan _hoodie_ merah tanpa tangan yang menutupi kepalanya dan juga tangan yang di taruh di kedua saku celana _skinny jeans_-nya. Bukan tentang _fashion_ _namja_ di depannya ini yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah siapa _namja_ ini?

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanyanya pelan. _Namja_ tadi pun langsung tersentak dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menurunkan kacamata hitam gayanya. Hyukjae langsung mematung ketika melihat _namja_ tampan di hadapannya itu.

"K—kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DI BUAT ATAS KEKESALAN LISA TENTANG HOAX YANG NYEBAR BERITA EUNHYUK EOMMA MENJALANI 'HUBUNGAN RAHASIA' DENGAN IU ! #emosi

**REVIEW KALAU MAU LANJUT! ^^ **

Just follow My Twitter if You want connect with Me ^^

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


End file.
